kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby and Starfy: Legend of the Staff
Kirby and Starfy: Legend of the Staff is a fangame idea by Kirbymon. Story One day, while exploring Pufftop, Starfy comes across a mysterious portal with a star shape on it. Jumping through the portal, Starfy finds himself in Green Greens where he sees a blue orb with a face being kidnapped by a Mr. Frosty. Suddenly, the pink hero of Dreamland, Kirby, appears and together with Starfy defeats the Mr. Frosty and rescues the orb. The orb thanks the heroes for saving it and introduces itself as Staffy, a magical staff that used to belong to a king but was stolen, broken into pieces and was ultil recently being used by Meta Knight and his underlings to rule over Dreamland. Always happy to help, Starfy and Kirby set out to restore Staffy and defeat Meta Knight. Level 1: Green Greens Starfy and Kirby defeat Whispy Woods and find the Rod of Staffy. Staffy then tells our heroes that Meta Knight hid the next piece in Secret Sea. Level 2: Secret Sea Starfy and Kirby defeat Dark Oyester and find the Guard of Staffy. Staffy then tells our heroes that Meta Knight hid the next piece in Grape Garden. Level 3: Grape Garden Starfy and Kirby defeat Mecha Dyna Blade and find the Grip of Staffy. Staffy then tells our heroes our heroes that Meta Knight hid the next piece in Iceberg. Level 4: Iceberg Starfy and Kirby defeat King Dedede and find the Pommel of Staffy. Staffy then tells out heroes that the last piece and Meta Knight are on the Halberd. Level 5: Halberd Starfy and Kirby defeat Meta Knight and find the Wings of Staffy. However, Staffy then reveals that he lied the whole time. He was an evil advisor to the king of Gold Star who was turned into a staff and banished to Popstar for betraying him. Meta Knight only wanted the pieces to be separated to protect everyone. Staffy then flies to his home planet to wreak havoc as Kirby, Starfy, and Meta Knight follow him on the Halberd. Level 6: Golden Kingdom Starfy and Kirby arrive on Gold Star to find that Staffy has trapped all the citizens and the king in the castle and created minions (Staffy themed reskins of older enemies) and clones (world exclusive minibosses). Kirby and Starfy eventually reach the castle and confront Staffy. Staffy then flies into space, laughing maniacally and monologing about how he's going to take over the galaxy. The king tosses his scepter to Kirby who inhales and gains the final ability of the game, "Golden" (Kirby with golden wings holding a golden scepter that can shoot lasers). Kirby and Starfy fly into space to defeat Staffy. Upon defeating Staffy and splitting him back into parts, Staffy's pieces are put up on display in the Golden City museum (much to his chagrin) and everyone does the Kirby dance together. The king presents Starfy with a magical gold coin that will take him home to Pufftop, and Kirby says goodbye to his new friends and flies home on his Warpstar. The credits then play over an image of Kirby sleeping in his bed which then transitions to Starfy sleeping in his bed back in Pufftop. THE END Category:Fanon game Category:Fanon Category:Kirby